Secuestro
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Encontrar a la mujer ideal, cumplir el deseo de tu padre y recurrir a métodos desesperados. No queda otra opción que esperar conquistar el corazón de la mujer que te enganchó y rogar porque no haya otro hombre viviendo en él. ¿Será que el amor que ofrece un extraño será más intenso y sincero? Este fic es un regalo para YumiPon, gracias a una actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Secuestro

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para YumiPon, gracias a una actividad del foro ¡Siéntate! (sexy link en mi perfil).

Historia ubicada después de que Naraku es derrotado, Kagome es enviada a su época y antes de su regreso.

Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia es de mi autoría a excepción de Dorobō, los demás son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo I. Secuestro**

—¿Hijo?—Una voz masculina y cansada hizo un esfuerzo por dejarse escuchar. Un hombre anciano, con aspecto enfermizo intentó sentarse en el futon en el que estaba acostado sin tener mucho éxito; su hogar, una humilde choza, dejaba que la luz de la Luna se colara por varios agujeros en el techo y las paredes, dándole así, un poco de iluminación extra a la casa.

—Sí, padre aquí estoy. Por favor no te esfuerces— Un joven pelinegro de aspecto campesino se apresuró al encuentro del anciano evitando con ello otro intento fallido de incorporarse y la pérdida de energía que eso implicaba —No pude llegar antes, disculpa. La aldea en la que estoy trabajando queda más lejos de lo que creí. Pronto te mejorarás y te podré llevar ahí a que te atiendan, incluso podemos vivir en ese lugar y dejar por fin esta vieja y aislada choza.

El mayor sonrió con ternura y extendió su mano a su hijo, quien la recibió apretándola con preocupación —No hijo. Tu madre nació y murió en esta pequeña choza y no pienso dejarla, además—Hizo una pausa —, yo pronto estaré con ella. Puedo ver su radiante sonrisa…

—Por favor no hables así.

—Escúchame Dorobō —Habló con determinación, haciendo que su hijo lo observara atento —. Lo único que lamento es no poder presenciar tu boda. Por eso mi último deseo es que busques a una jovencita fuerte y hermosa, que tenga carácter pero sea bondadosa… Y que la hagas tu esposa.

Escuchar su nombre en una petición de último deseo, hizo que el joven sintiera quebrarse su corazón, intentó retener el llanto, pero el río se desbordó cuando la mano que apretaba con fuerza, dejó caer su peso y se enfrió.

—Te lo prometo padre…

* * *

—¡Vamos Inuyasha! Debemos apresurarnos o ese viejo terrateniente no nos pagara. No queremos que alguien llegue antes que nosotros— Un monje de ojos azulados esperaba con paciencia a su amigo semi-demonio en la orilla del camino. Desde la partida de la chica del futuro él había perdido cierto entusiasmo y preocupaba a sus amigos, por eso trataban de entretenerlo lo más que podían.

—¡Khe! Deja de molestar, Miroku. Sabes que no me interesa la paga, deberías dejarme descansar o aceptar que en caso de que no haya un peligro real necesitarás de alguien que te siga la corriente con tus charlatanerías— El albino había tardado unos minutos en llegar al lado del hombre de ojos azules. Se intentaba ver tranquilo, indiferente, pero era claro que el dolor de perder a la mujer que amaba -por segunda vez- era algo difícil de superar. Inuyasha cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se ajustó al ritmo marcado por su amigo y compañero de tantas batallas.

—No me juzgues, necesito ese dinero. Sabes que quiero formalizar mi compromiso con Sango, pero antes…— Dejó las palabras en el aire sin dejar de mirar el sendero.

—… Quieres tener algo que ofrecerle— El tono de Inuyasha era de fastidio. No entendía por qué el monje siempre se andaba con la misma tontería. Como si Sango no fuera a ser feliz con una vida sencilla. A veces le daba por pensar que Miroku se menospreciaba como persona, o quizá era tanto su amor a la exterminadora que no se creía suficiente —¡Tonterías! —Gritó sin poder contenerse — Deberías dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y casarte con ella. No quieras esperar a que ella no esté.

Ambos detuvieron su andar, permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos y reanudaron la marcha. Miroku sabía que las palabras de su amigo eran consecuencia del sentimiento que cargaba a su espalda, pero tenía razón. Incluso Inuyasha a veces podía ser maduro. El monje sonrió —Tienes razón. Será en cuanto regresemos.

Ya resuelto su dilema, continuaron a paso tranquilo, con el deseo de un pronto regreso.

* * *

La brisa fresca jugaba con un mechón de cabello castaño, enredaba y desenredaba el mechón, posándolo sobre un rostro femenino. La dueña de la melena castaña peleaba por mantenerlo en su lugar, aburrida de que esa fuera la única pelea que tenía desde hace unos meses. Se había acostumbrado al ritmo de batallas, de buscar a un enemigo que parecía nunca ir a desaparecer. Ahora le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a una vida sedentaria y con calma. Había peleas contra demonios en algunas aldeas, incluso en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero nada que requiriera de demasiado esfuerzo; con facilidad un solo integrante del equipo hacia desaparecer al esperpento. Y cuando alguna oportunidad de salir a otra aldea se presentaba, Miroku optaba por ir, con la excusa de querer dejarla a ella descansar, o de que se trataba de algún asunto espiritual del que era mejor que él se encargara. Estaba exasperada, era como si por alguna razón la evitara. Estaba consciente de que Miroku quería mantener a Inuyasha lo más lejos posible del pozo, y de que las salidas le ayudaban a distraerse, pero no era tonta y notaba lo esquivo que estaba el hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Probablemente, se arrepintió de sus palabras. O no corresponde mis sentimientos— A veces le daba por hablar sola. Su amiga le hacía falta, Kagome siempre encontraba una forma de sacarle una sonrisa, de seguir intentando y no darse por vencida. Sonrió con amargura, Inuyasha no era el único que la extrañaba.

Tomó una bocanada grande de aire y la soltó con lentitud. Necesitaba practicar un poco, no quería perder condición y entrenar siempre la había relajado.

Kirara la miraba atenta, esperando alguna instrucción. Pero un sonido llamó su atención, haciéndola girar hacia unos arbustos. La exterminadora lo notó también, pero prefirió que quien se escondía se dejara ver por propia voluntad. Esperaron en vano; después de varios minutos decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, encarando al intruso.

—Sal ya. Sabemos que te estás escondiendo—El reclamo de la castaña se dejó escuchar con fuerza, pero sin agresión. Posó sus manos sobre su cadera mientras esperaba, de nuevo.

—Lo-lo siento— Con lentitud, un hombre de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos castaños fue saliendo de su escondite. Ya completamente afuera, se sacudió un poco, tirando las ramas y hojas que se había adherido a su ropa —Yo sólo quería agradecerle en nombre de mis amigos por habernos ayudado con ese ogro. Pero cuando vi que estaba por iniciar sus entrenamientos no la quise interrumpir. Discúlpeme —Hablaba con voz temblorosa, con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro y mirando siempre al suelo.

—¿Los ayudé con un ogro?— La castaña hizo un gesto de incredulidad que a los pocos segundos se esfumó. Unos días atrás había ayudado a un grupo de chicos que pasaban por la aldea. Habían sido atacados por un ogro y ella pudo oír sus gritos debido a la cercanía. No había sido complicado, con un golpe la supuesta amenaza fue aniquilada —Oh. Sí, ya recordé. No fue nada — Sonrió con sinceridad, a pesar del poco esfuerzo que había resultado ser, era parte de su oficio ayudar a la gente que no podía defenderse por sí misma.

—Pero yo quería, bueno, quiero darle un presente como agradecimiento— Con movimientos torpes el hombre sacó de entre su ropa un objeto envuelto por pañuelos y lo entregó a la mujer frente a él, quien algo desconcertada, lo recibió.

—Gracias. Pero enserio no es necesario— La exterminadora notó la decepción en el rostro del hombre, por lo que decidió, por cortesía, aceptar el presente —. Supongo que no está mal un regalo de vez en cuando— Desenvolvió con cuidado el pequeño paquete hasta que se encontró con una caja de bambú, y en su interior unas pequeñas esferas rosadas.

El agradecido chico notó que la mujer que tanto le había gustado no tenía idea de qué era su regalo, e intentó explicar, con una gran carga de nerviosismo encima —S-son comida, las hacía mi madre. No deberían de lucir así, pero no recordé la receta. Aunque saben muy parecido a cómo deberían— Miró al piso, apenado.

Sango tomó una de las esferas y algo dudosa, la mordió. Sonrió, ya que el sabor había resultado ser bastante bueno. Tomó un pedazo y lo compartió a su compañera felina, quien comió también, haciendo un sonido que reflejaba su agrado por el bocadillo —Están muy buenos. Gracias ehm… —La castaña lo miró esperando que el chico se presentara de manera formal. Pero un mareo repentino la hizo ver todo borroso, su cuerpo no respondía y terminó cayendo al piso, junto a Kirara.

— Dorobō. Me llamo Dorobō — El último sentido que la traicionó fue el oído, por lo que pudo escuchar el nombre que le fue mencionado. Poco después, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba la hizo despertar. Aún estaba mareada, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie. O al menos eso creía, ya que al intentar levantarse se topó con sus extremidades atadas fuertemente con cuerdas, rematada con grilletes.

—Por favor discúlpeme. Si eso la lastima puedo aflojar el amarre— Sango reconoció la voz que resonaba en la oscuridad, era el chico que supuestamente le había querido agradecer con comida. Quiso reclamar, pero de su boca sólo salían balbuceos.

El hombre intentó acercarse, pero la exterminadora logró alejarse de él. No insistió, permaneció frente a ella y la miró con preocupación —Por favor, perdóname. Si te hubiera pedido que vinieras conmigo no habrías aceptado. No quiero hacerte daño… Solo quiero que seas mi esposa.

La castaña sólo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos, incrédula, molesta y con nauseas. Su captor se arrodilló para poder estar a su altura, suspiró exasperado. Pero estaba dispuesto a convencerla de que en realidad no era un hombre malo —Lo de agradecer tu ayuda era verdad. Mis compañeros y yo viajamos de pueblo en pueblo haciendo algunas tareas con las que la gente necesita ayuda. Pasábamos por tu aldea cuando el ogro nos atacó— El hombre se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia una ventana—, pero como te pudiste percatar no somos buenos peleando contra demonios. Pero entonces apareciste tú, y—Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, los de él reflejaban anhelo e ilusión y los de ella enojo y confusión -probablemente por el efecto del somnífero-, él intentó tocar el rostro de la exterminadora pero ella lo pateó aun con las piernas atadas, lanzándolo a la entrada de la cabaña —¡Auch!— Dorobō se reincorporó, y sonriendo se acercó a la mujer que había elegido como esposa — Eres perfecta. Eres fuerte y hermosa. Además acabas de confirmar que tienes carácter. Eres tal y como mi padre hubiera querido, y mucho mejor de lo que yo habría esperado. Robaste mi corazón. Por favor dame una oportunidad.

Sango sentía estar en una pesadilla, era como si ya hubiera vivido una escena similar, pero esta vez estuviera frente a un lunático. Debía pensar rápido, soltarse para regresar a la aldea, en donde quiera que estuviera, ella y Kirara encontrarían el camino de regreso. Pero entonces notó la ausencia de la minina, a quien buscó desesperadamente con la mirada. La culpa la atacó. Pudo evitar todo ese problema con solo no dar de comer a Kirara de la misma porquería que ella comió.

Dorobō aún se encontraba sobándose el golpe que le había propinado la exterminadora, pero pudo notar que buscaba algo, sabía que no era su arma porque no le podría servir de mucho en la situación en la que estaba. Por lo que supuso que buscaba a la gatita que la acompañaba —¿Buscas a tu mascota?— La rabia en la mirada de su "futura esposa" confirmó sus sospechas —Creo que no es una minina normal. Tranquila, está a salvo. Probablemente no podrá moverse porque pusimos un incienso especial en el escondite en donde está para evitar que nos lastimara. Pero hagamos un trato, ¿te parece?—Se acercó con cautela a Sango, sintiéndose aliviado de ver que parecía ya estar más recuperada.

—¿Qué quieres?— Sango temía lo peor, ni siquiera sintió alivió de que su voz saliera. La sola idea le causaba pinchazos en el pecho, no se veía en condiciones de defenderse. Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, mordería si fuera necesario, ella protegería su dignidad.

—Dame dos semanas. Te desataré y podrás andar libre por estos terrenos. Cuando las dos semanas finalicen, podrás irte—hizo una pausa para mirarla con mayor intensidad a los ojos —, o quedarte. Como tú lo desees.

Los músculos de la exterminadora se destensaron levemente cuando la repugnante idea que había cruzado por su cabeza pareció ser descartada; pero ahora tenía el dilema de aceptar, o no, la propuesta. ¿Realmente podía elegir? Era claro que era la salida más segura.

Observó los ojos de su "pretendiente", no dejaban de destellar ilusión y anhelo. El chico se frotaba las manos ansiosamente y claramente estaba sudando. Era débil, su técnica para quitarle su libertad lo ponía en evidencia. Un rápido examen físico con la mirada le rebeló que a pesar de que el chico no era un blandengue delicado, tampoco superaba la fuerza de un hombre promedio. Su estado físico era causa probablemente de los muchos oficios en los que decía, ayudaba para poder subsistir. No estaba solo, Sango escuchaba otras dos voces afuera del lugar en donde estaba metida, y aun se sentía aturdida como para pelear en esas circunstancias.

Ya se libraría de él, o si él tipo resultaba ser tan bueno como decía, entendería razones y la dejaría ir. Por ahora, debía centrarse en recuperar a Kirara —Desátame. Tienes dos semanas, pero el día de hoy cuenta ya dentro de ese lapso—El tono de voz de la castaña era fuerte y cortante.

Pero su interlocutor no pudo hacer otra cosa que saltar de alegría y salir corriendo a celebrar con sus amigos, para a los pocos segundos regresar con la cabeza inclinada y el rostro sonrojado —Disculpa. Ya te desato.

Era un bobo, un bobo loco y con una extraña idea del amor. En otras circunstancias pudo haber sido incluso, adorable.

Desató los nudos y grilletes que mantenían medio inmovilizada a Sango, quien al fin al sentirse libre se dedicó a sobar su adolorido cuerpo, mirando siempre de reojo a Dorobō llena de desconfianza.

—T-te traje algo de ropa. Creo que tu uniforme no te será cómodo para tu estancia— Le extendió con timidez otro paquete envuelto en pañuelos, que no fue recibido gracias a la experiencia que tenía Sango con paquetes así, entregados de sus temblorosas manos —. E-es ropa normal, esta vez no hay truco— Pero Sango permanecía firme en su idea de no aceptar el presente —, mira— Desenvolvió con torpeza el paquete y en un intento desesperado se colocó encima las prendas que iban destinadas a su amada no-esposa.

La castaña no tenía claro qué reacción dar. Su cuerpo seguía entumecido pero lo que presenciaba rayaba con facilidad en lo ridículo; hizo un gesto con la boca medio abierta y los ojos bien abiertos. Esa sí que iba a ser una aventura.

* * *

¡Yumi! Al fin te tengo el primer capítulo de tu regalo, al parecer será un poco más largo de lo que pensé, así que tenme paciencia con los demás capítulos; la musa me lo exige. Ahora, ruego, de verdad ruego, porque te guste este pequeño fic y que cumpla tus expectativas. Cuidé tener la menor cantidad de errores posibles, pero es imposible abarcar todo.

Nos leemos en la próxima. Te quiero muchísimo, Yumi, eres una gran chica dentro y fuera del fandom y fangirleas de lo loco conmigo.


	2. Dudas

Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia es de mi autoría a excepción de Dorobō y su prole, los demás son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Capítulo II.**

 **Dudas**

El ansiado regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede había llegado después de una semana. El viaje había resultado ser productivo y cansado pero los ánimos iban en alza a cada paso que se acercaban a la aldea que consideraban su hogar ahora. Inuyasha llevaba al hombro varios objetos de valor que les habían regalado por su proeza al matar a varios demonios que estaban haciendo de las suyas manipulando al consejero del terrateniente. El final había resultado en victoria para el monje y el híbrido, pero claro, no sin un gran esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo de por medio. Miroku iba a su lado, cargando una bolsa de monedas y un par de paquetes con ingredientes para comida. La esperanza la llevaban ambos, metida en el corazón y bien resguardada por sus pasos firmes y decididos.

Miroku ya se había decidido a hacer a un lado sus inseguridades, hacer formal su compromiso con Sango y formar un hogar junto a ella. Sólo restaba llegar a su lado para nunca separarse.

De a poco fueron divisando cabañas y caminos que ellos mismos habían ayudado a reparar, o construir, y pronto estuvieron frente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, con ansias inmensas por entrar y toparse con los ojos chocolate que el monje tanto necesitaba. Inuyasha dio la vuelta, queriendo dar un poco de privacidad a sus amigos, pero un grito lo detuvo bruscamente.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Por fin llegan!— Shippo se lanzó directo a los brazos del chico de cabello plateado; tenía los ojos llorosos, el rostro preocupado.

Miroku salió bruscamente de la caballa, acompañado de Kaede quien tenía un rostro serio. El semi demonio iba a preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, pero la voz firme y el rostro pálido de su amigo se anticiparon a él —Sango se ha ido…

En ese momento, podían jurar que incluso las nubes habían detenido su andar. Todo se había quedado estático, menos el rostro de Miroku que se culpaba por la aparente partida de la exterminadora.

—Esto es una tontería, ¡Sango no se pudo haber ido sin decir nada! Miroku, no serás tan idiota cómo para creerte eso, ¿o sí?— El de ojos dorados miraba con firmeza al monje, esperando rescatar por él algo de esperanza y transmitírsela.

Miroku trataba de mantener la cabeza en frío, si bien, su amigo tenía razón en que la naturaleza de Sango no la haría partir sin despedirse al menos, no podía evitar pensar que era por su causa que ella simplemente había decidido marcharse en busca de algo mejor… Eso, era algo que siempre había temido desde la muerte de Naraku. Que ella ya no encontrara un verdadero motivo para seguir a su lado, porque, después de todo, él sólo era un monje. No podía ofrecerle las riquezas y la comodidad que una mujer como ella se merecía. Durante esos meses se había dedicado a juntar lo suficiente para darle un hogar digno, incluso con ayuda de Inuyasha habían hecho una cabaña confortable y hermosa pero nunca parecía estar cerca de darle algo a su altura.

—¿Miroku?— Ahora era el zorrito el que trataba de llamar su atención. Se negaba rotundamente a perder a alguno más de sus amigos.

—¿Cuándo se fue?— Se esforzó por mantener oculto el nudo de tristeza atorado en su garganta.

—El mismo día que usted e Inuyasha partieron. Dijo que iba a entrenar, que regresaría a la hora de la comida. Pero ni ella ni Kirara volvieron— Kaede se mostraba seria, daba el ejemplo de cómo enfrentar la situación.

El monje se quedó pensativo. Ella no tendría por qué mentir… Y había algo que en el fondo encendía su alerta. Una corazonada que le decía que debía buscarla. Aunque igual, con corazonada o no, él iba a mover todas las piedras del mundo con tal de encontrarla —Inuyasha ¿hay alguna forma de que encuentres su rastro?

—Lo dudo, ya pasó una semana. Pero puedo intentarlo, si ella estuvo en un lugar poco transitado es probable que su esencia siga ahí.

—Pues es lo que tenemos. Vamos a intentarlo, sino ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a idear un plan de búsqueda -y rescate en caso de ser necesario-. Pero nadie sospechaba, que a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, la confusión se empezaba a apoderar de la exterminadora.

* * *

Al principio no bajaba la guardia y no dejaba de idear planes de escape, pero al pasar de los días se había empezado a sentir cómoda entre ese grupo conformado por tres hombres y una mujer más. La chica había sido la encargada de ofrecerle alimento y algo de compañía. Pronto había dejado de lado la mala actitud y miradas rencorosas que le dirigía a Sango, después de todo, era la primera dama con la que podía tratar y con la que podía entenderse.

—¿Te casarás con Dorobō, Sango?— La chica de cabello negro, atado en un peinado típico de la época no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con cierta tristeza al hacer la pregunta. Observó sus sandalias y movió sus pies nerviosamente.

La castaña por poco escupe el té que estaba tomando. Miró a la joven a su lado e intento mantenerse calmada —Es un chico lindo, pero no creo que…—La chica dejó de mirar sus pies para mirarla con gran decisión, evitando que terminara la frase.

—Si no lo haces le romperás el corazón. Desde que lo conozco busca a una mujer como tú— Logró evitar que la amargura se asomara en sus palabras —: Hermosa, fuerte, tenaz, decidida, con un carácter guerrero y además— se sonrojó —, eres sensual. Sólo observa tus curvas, resaltan aun sobre la ropa común —hizo una mueca de ligera molestia mientras de manera inconsciente delineaba con sus manos sus propias y discretas curvas.

Sango se sentía extraña, nunca se consideró como el tipo de chica que un hombre buscara como su mujer ideal… Pero eso la hacía sentir de alguna forma, halagada —Sakura, ¿cómo terminaste viajando con ellos?— Intentó cambiar el tema. No quería pensar en la propuesta que seguía en pie, porque de alguna forma, lo estaba comenzando a pensar.

—Uhm… Intenté robarles comida cuando estaban por partir a otro pueblo. Pero me atraparon, soy muy torpe y cuando creí que me iban a golpear o a hacer algo peor— Cierto brillo se asomó en sus ojos verdes—, Dorobō me ofreció ir con ellos. Me prometió que nunca más tendría que robar ni pasar hambre, pero que debía ganar todo lo que me llevara a la boca con el sudor y esfuerzo de mis propias manos.

Eso enterneció a la castaña. Hizo una ligera pausa de silencio y miró como el Sol comenzaba a caer, desplegando tonos rojizos y anaranjados sobre lo que aun alcanzaba a tocar —No es un mal hombre, ¿verdad?

Sakura observaba el mismo espectáculo, negó con la cabeza, y luego, sonriendo complementó con palabras lo que su cuerpo había dicho —No. No lo es. Eres muy afortunada, Sango.

La ensoñación de ambas fue rota por un maullido. Maullido que provocó que Sango hiciera a un lado su taza de té y se levantara con rapidez, buscando el origen de aquel sonido.

—¡Kirara!— La minina saltó hacia los brazos de Sango quien la apretó con fuerza y cariño —Pero creí que estabas cautiva…

—No me pareció justo que ella sufriera por culpa mía… ¿Podrías perdonarme? Estaba desesperado porque aceptaras quedarte conmigo y bueno— El recién llegado bajó la mirada con timidez, un enorme sonrojo adornaba su rostro —. Hice mu-muchas tonterías.

Kirara bajó de los brazos de la exterminadora y se paró frente a ella. Emitió un sonido que dejaba en claro que no le agradaba el hombre frente a ella por la experiencia que la había hecho pasar. Dorobō soltó un suspiro mientras un aura depresiva parecía rodearlo —Creo que para conquistar tu corazón debo conquistar el de ella primero.

Sango no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación. Volvió a colocar a la minina en sus brazos y se puso de pie para volver al lado de su nueva compañera —Así es. Buena suerte.

Dorobō se despidió amablemente de las tres féminas presentes y se encaminó hacía el campamento en donde él y los otros chicos dormían. De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez, los pensamientos de Sango habían viajado hasta sus amigos. Se preguntó si ellos ya habrían regresado, si la estarían buscando o si la habían olvidado. Ese último pensamiento le oprimía el pecho, por eso prefirió pensar que aún no regresaban de la aldea a la que había ido. Probablemente Miroku estaría coqueteándoles a algunas aldeanas. No pudo evitó mirar a Sakura, ella era justo el tipo de Miroku -eso era lo que ella creía-: Hermosa, delicada, femenina y dulce. Todo lo que ella no era. Retiro la mirada de la chica a su lado para no incomodarla y con el ceño fruncido observó la caída de la noche.

En el fondo, no sólo Miroku era inseguro, también Sango lo era, por eso comenzaba a considerar que lo mejor era dejar que el monje buscara a una compañera más adecuada, que pudiera otorgarle la felicidad que ella difícilmente podría ofrecerle. Su corazón dolía, ella lo amaba y eso no iba cambiar por un poco de buenos tratos y amabilidad. Dorobō la hacía sentir especial, dejaba muy en claro que admiraba la fuerza que él no tenía y ella sí, pero a pesar de eso, no lograba opacar la mirada azul que la tenía atrapada.

* * *

—¡Sango, despierta! ¡Mira lo que te ha traído Dorobō!— Los gritos entusiasmados de Sakura la habían quitado de un sueño profundo del que se permitía disfrutar gracias a la presencia de Kirara a su lado. Se levantó con ligera prisa y salió a ver qué era lo que alteraba tanto a la morena que tenía poco de conocer pero que había comenzado a considerar como una grata compañía.

Detuvo su andar bruscamente al mirar cerca de la entrada de la cabaña un arreglo florar lleno de vivos colores que invitaban a la mirada y al olfato a acercarse. El encargado de ese detalle estaba parado al lado de las flores, evitando temblar demasiado para que su sudor no opacara el aroma de las flores. Sango estaba halagada de recibir ese regalo, pero al parecer Sakura estaba más entusiasmada que ella. Después de todo, al parecer no era tan femenina como hubiera querido. Pero no podía desmerecer el detalle de Dorobō, la agradaba ser tratada de esa forma. Agradeció el presente y los compañeros de dueño del presente se encargaron de acomodar el pequeño arreglo con base de bambú en el interior de la cabaña, en un lugar donde la castaña pudiera observarlo cada que quisiera sin necesidad de lastimar su cuello.

El resto del día pareció transcurrir tranquilo. Después de la comida, el que había sido en un principio el secuestrador de Sango, la invitó a salir a caminar un rato. Ambos salieron dejando al resto del grupo terminar de comer, pero Kirara los iba acompañando.

No caminaron mucho, se detuvieron en un claro de bosque y se sentaron sobre un tronco caído.

—Me hubiera gustado que mi padre te conociera, eres tal como él hubiera querido que fuera mi esposa— La exterminadora lo observó de forma atenta mientras acariciaba a la gata que estaba recostada en sus piernas. La mirada de su acompañante estaba ligeramente perdida y una sonrisa amarga se posaba en sus labios. No quería interrumpirlo, por eso continuó observándolo en silencio —. Mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño, pero aun la recuerdo muy bien. Ella era frágil, supongo que por eso mi padre no quiso que mi destino fuera el mismo que el de él. Pero, ¿sabes?— Encontró su mirada con la de Sango, logrando arrancarle un ligero sonrojo —Nunca pensé que encontraría a una mujer tan perfecta. Eres mejor de lo que nunca imaginé. Eres admirable, Sango. De verdad espero que al finalizar estas dos semanas de prueba, me des la oportunidad de estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices!— A Sango le molestaba hasta cierto punto la actitud de cachorro abandonado de Dorobō, pero no por eso podía dejar de ser adorable —El amor es un sentimiento que demora en llegar más de dos semanas…

—Mi amor por ti llegó en cinco minutos— Le sonrió con sinceridad y devolvió la mirada al punto imaginario en donde imaginaba la presencia de su padre —. Pero si tú me lo permites, podría intentar conquistar tu amor el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Debo volver con mis amigos, o al menos que sepan que estoy bien— Una parte de ella le decía que eso era lo correcto, a pesar de que todo es estaba volviendo confuso dentro de su mente.

—Primero espera las dos semanas, por favor. Sé que si vuelves antes con ellos no tendré ninguna oportunidad. Permíteme mostrarte lo bueno que puedo ser.

Sango iba a respingar cuando un sonido llamó su atención y la de su compañera de batallas, que se transformó a la brevedad y se puso a gruñirle a la aparente nada. Ella no portaba armas, pero confiaba en su fuerza y habilidades físicas para defenderse; se puso en guardia al lado de Kirara.

Lo que parecía ser una gran serpiente enorme y rojiza se les lanzó al ataque. Dorobō se refugió con torpeza detrás del tronco mientras que Sango y Kirara libraban una batalla en equipo para deshacerse de la bestia. A los pocos minutos, la bestia cayó inerte, no sin dejar un par de heridas a sus contrincantes.

—Ya no hay peligro, puedes salir.

El chico logró romper el miedo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y corrió hacia Sango y la minina —¡Pero estás herida! Regresemos a curarte esas heridas, por favor. Eres admirable, no puedo creer que te hayas desecho de esa alimaña con tanta facilidad. Perdóname, yo sólo —Bajó la mirada con cierto enojo a sí mismo —… Pude esconderme y no estorbar

La exterminadora le restó importancia a sus heridas y a la vergüenza de su acompañante, la cual, junto a su enorme asombro, no lograba entender. El chico le parecía un niño a veces, pero también era tierno, detallista, y completamente entregado, muy trabajador. Había un rasgo que resaltaba en él además de su dulzura: Tenía una capacidad innata de liderazgo a pesar de su debilidad física, y se le sumaba una personalidad que se asemejaba a un imán porque atraía a las personas. No a cualquier tipo de personas, sino a aquellas que estaban solas y desesperadas, las unía a su familia y les invitaba a un camino alejado de la inmundicia.

Pero Sango no se sentía una mujer sola, mucho menos desesperada. Era consciente de que tenía a sus amigos, incluso a veces podía sentir a Kagome y ver a su padre en sueños. Pero… Quizá en el fondo había heridas que no podía sanar y la hacían adentrarse en un capullo, que la aislaba de lo demás.

—Regresemos. Está anocheciendo y es más peligroso— Sonrió cálidamente y subió al lomo de Kirara. No le gustaba el camino enredado por el que parecía andar su mente.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?— La esperanza es asomaba por los ojos azulados al ver a su amigo sonreír con aire de triunfo.

—Encontré el Hiraikotsu.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Muchas gracias por leer.

Este capítulo, o mejor dicho, el fic entero, está dedicado a Yumipon. La cual espero que encuentre agradable este pequeño presente o al menos un poquitín entretenido.

A las personas que dieron follow, las invito a dejarme un review, me harían muy feliz.


	3. Una mente clara

Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia es de mi autoría a excepción de Dorobō y su prole, los demás son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo III. Una mente clara.**

No le gustaba sentirse así. No le gustaba que su corazón se acelerara ligeramente en cuando Dorobō la miraba.

Él era tierno y la hacía sentir especial, reconocida. Pero probablemente lo que más le gustaba era la atención que le ponía, que la incluyera con facilidad a las actividades del grupo. La hacía sentir acogida a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba con ellos. Quedaba entonces el detalle de que ella amaba a Miroku y habían prometido unir sus vidas; por desgracia ahora todo era confuso…

Sango apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando obligarse a dormir. La cabaña estaba tenuemente iluminada por un Sol tímido; era suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que era de madrugada y ella no había podido pegar el ojo.

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. Estaba confundida y herida; una mala combinación.

Giró levemente el cuerpo y pudo ver a Sakura, dormía a unos pocos metros de distancia. Y parecía disfrutar de una tranquilidad inmensa. Otra razón para tener celos de ella.

Hizo un gesto de molestia ante ese pensamiento. No podía permitirse ese tipo de sentimientos. Aunque algo en el fondo no dejaba de repetirle que Sakura era justo el tipo de chica predilecta de Miroku.

Tan contraria a ella.

— Dorobō —. La exterminadora sonrió cuando su compañera llamó en sueños al líder del grupo vagabundo del que estaba considerando volverse parte. Esa sonrisa bastó para que la amargura se disipara en ella. Después de todo, la chica no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera una exterminadora y no una dama cualquiera.

De igual modo, era algo que no cambiaría por nada. Amaba su trabajo, era su vocación. Algo que le llenaba el pecho de alegría. El llamado a la batalla siempre la inundaba de una sensación sumamente placentera.

Lo llevaba en la sangre. Sangre de guerreros que nunca daban un paso hacia atrás y que lo enfrentaban todo. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado tener ella en ese momento a su lado a su padre! Recibir su sabio consejo, despejar las dudas monstruosas que vagaban dentro de su mente, retándola.

Pero sólo ella estaba despierta en ese momento. No podía hablar con nadie.

—Kagome—. Dudó al pronunciar a su amiga, pero la calidez de ese nombre en su boca la animó a continuar —¿Qué es lo que crees que deba hacer?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, aliviándola de a poco. Por desgracia no pudo terminar de sentir la energía de Kagome traspasar el tiempo. Un alboroto se había armado en el exterior, pero como el campamento masculino estaba algo lejos, no podía escuchar tanto como ella hubiera querido.

—¡Qué miedo! ¿Y si son bandidos?—. Sakura se levantó agitada, abrazándose a Sango y escondiéndose tras de ella.

—Quédate aquí, Sakura. Yo iré a ver—. La exterminadora se plantó con firmeza, y corrió en dirección hacia Dorobō. Tanta fue su prisa que no prestó atención a Kirara, quien no lucía intranquila, sino todo lo contrario.

* * *

El golpe de un cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol viejo resonó en una pequeña pero significativa área del bosque —¿En dónde la tienes, maldito?—. Inuyasha tenía agarrado de la ropa a Dorobō y hacía su propia versión de un interrogatorio, mientras Miroku cuidaba a los otros chicos, aunque parecían suficientemente aterrorizados como para hacer algo.

—Inuyasha, con el miedo que tiene no hablará. Suéltalo, veamos si podemos llegar a algún acuerdo con el joven—. El de ojos azules lograba, no sin un gran esfuerzo, mantenerse diplomático. Era claro que sus adversarios no les representaban ningún desafío. Eso sólo servía para aumentar sus miedos, era imposible que tipos como ellos lograran hacerle algún daño a su Sanguito y llevársela a la fuerza.

—Hay algún tipo de incienso aquí. Me está molestando la nariz pero no logra que evite percibir el aroma de Sango—. Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha miraron con determinación a su amigo durante unos segundos para después devolver toda su atención al que más culpable le parecía.

—P-por favor ba-bájame—. Tras un monumental esfuerzo, Dorobō logró que unas palabras salieran, temblorosas, de su boca. Cuando el demonio, porque él creía que era un demonio dado su poco conocimiento fuera de lo laboral; lo observó de nuevo fijamente, sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo y a este volverse una gelatina.

—Inuyasha, déjalo en el suelo—. Miroku se sentía agotado no sólo por la exhaustiva búsqueda, sino también porque su moral estaba en un nivel muy bajo. Los dos hombres que él cuidaba habían terminado abrazados y llorando por sus madres.

—Son patéticos—. Inuyasha tiró sin mucho cuidado el cuerpo casi blanco que tenía entre garras.

—¡A un lado!—. De pronto apareció Sango en pose de guerra, pero al ver a los supuestos atacantes se quedó helada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tantos pensamientos enredados le estaban comenzando a causar dolor de cabeza —¡Inuyasha! ¡Miroku!—. En un arrebato corrió a abrazar a sus amigos, emocionada de volver a verlos. Y no podía negar que contenta de que uno de sus temores haya sido mandado a volar en ese preciso instante: Ellos la habían ido a buscar, era importante para ellos... Era importante para Miroku.

—¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Sango? ¿Qué carajo haces con estos tipos?—. Inuyasha señaló al trío de idiotas debiluchos en posición fetal que estaban a unos metros.

—Inuyasha, por favor. Sango hablará cuando esté lista. Lo importante—. Miroku tomó entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba de una forma protectora —, es que está a salvo.

El sonrojo y la sorpresa en el rostro de Sango fueron evidentes. Quiso dejarse llevar por el momento, pero recordó que probablemente sus nuevos amigos habían recibido una paliza. Su mente seguía demasiado confundida como para ceder tan fácil. Se separó aun sonrojada del agarre del monje y corrió en dirección del, un poco mal llamado, trío de idiotas.

— Dorobō, chicos, ¿están bien?—. El alma volvió al cuerpo del líder y los otros dos dejaron de llorar. Los tres miraron con ojos de cachorro a la exterminadora y se tiraron a sus pies.

—¡Por favor, sálvanos! —Hablaron en coro.

Sango sintió pena por los chicos y un poco de vergüenza por su infantil actitud. Trató de quitarlos de sus pies con un poco de movimiento —Ellos son mis amigos. No les harán daño. Pero creo que les deben una explicación.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Dorobō se puso de pie lentamente. Era consciente de que ese momento llegaría, pero al parecer, sus genios secuaces se habían equivocado cuando dijeron que los acompañantes de su tan querida futura esposa eran sólo un aciano campesino y su sobrino de unos ocho años. Probablemente dieron por hecho eso, sólo con verla platicar un poco con ellos.

Tragó saliva e intentó hablar, aunque en realidad sólo lograba hacer ademanes bobos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, hasta sus ojos bailaban un poco de un lado a otro.

Bien, eso sería largo…

* * *

Tras unas eternas horas de explicaciones, en las que la mayor parte del tiempo fue usado para que Dorobō tomara aire, temblara, balbuceara y enredara palabras; al fin, Inuyasha y Miroku se enteraron de la situación en la que se encontraba Sango y el acuerdo que había aceptado.

—Ya veo…—. Miroku intentaba ocultar su molestia. Lo que más lo mortificaba era que Sango desviaba la mirada cuando intentaba encontrar azul con café. Un claro signo de que ella estaba dudando; pensando la propuesta.

—Para mí no deja de ser un secuestro—. La cara de fastidio de Inuyasha bastaba para mantener a los compañeros de Dorobō a una distancia bastante prudente —. Yo digo que les demos una paliza y nos llevemos a Sango a la aldea de la anciana Kaede— Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó en el suelo.

—Y yo creo que debemos dejarla decidir— .El monje ocultó parte de su rostro detrás de su flequillo, se levantó de la roca que le estaba sirviendo de asiento y le dio la espalda al grupo frente a él —. No parece que ella tenga claras las ideas— Se adentró en el bosque, dejando tras de sí a una exterminadora y un híbrido enfadados.

—Tonterías. Pronto regresaremos por ti, Sango. Y no aceptaremos otra respuesta a que regresas con nosotros a la aldea— Inuyasha se levantó y miró con dureza a su amiga. Sin Kagome, la falta de tacto era aún más obvia, y también el dolor de poder perder a otro de sus amigos era reflejado con facilidad. Saltó a la copa de un árbol e hizo un camino aéreo para salir de la vista de los espectadores.

—Eran chicos muy apuestos, ¿quiénes son?—. Sakura se asomó tímidamente. No quiso intervenir en lo que ella creyó una batalla exhaustiva y estorbar. Pero la angustia de no ver regresar a ninguno de sus compañeros o a la exterminadora que se suponía, estaba a su cuidado, la hizo encaminarse en búsqueda de ellos. Para su desgracia, había llegado muy tarde para enterarse de la situación —¿El monje es tu amigo? Es muy apuesto, se ve que— Sango se levantó con rapidez, dejando a Sakura con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y a un grupo de hombres bastante confundido —… Está interesado en ti.

La morena agachó la mirada, incómoda y triste. Dorobō se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre el delicado hombro femenino, atrayendo así a Sakura a su lado, sobre su pecho —Tranquila, Sakura. No fue tu culpa, no dejes que esto te ponga triste.

Ambos se miraron con dulzura durante unos segundos. Hasta que notaron el contacto físico que los mantenía juntos, emparejando sus rostros con un gran sonrojo. Ella lo empujó, incómoda y se giró tímidamente hacia un lado —Será mejor que vayas a buscarla, jefe. Es tu oportunidad para asegurar su matrimonio.

Dorobō asintió, ligeramente confundido. Dio un último vistazo a su grupo original y corrió al encuentro de la exterminadora.

* * *

Estaba recargada sobre una de las paredes de la cabaña, bastante molesta. ¿Era posible que Miroku estuviera cediendo, otra vez, con tanta facilidad? Probablemente así de poco era su interés. Sólo faltaba que Sakura hubiera aparecido un poco antes, para que así, el monje pervertido hiciera uso de su tan famosa coquetería, y le pidiera un hijo. No lo culpaba, Sakura era tan femenina como ella no. Su piel era nívea contrastando con su cabello oscuro y su cuerpo era tan grácil que bien podría incluso danzar, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de aprender a hacerlo. Era delicada y sobre todo, dulce. Sango no era ninguna tonta y notaba el interés de la morena en Dorobō, por eso entendía su intento de tratarla de mala forma cuando recién aceptó las dos semanas de prueba. Pero al final, la personalidad de la chica ganó y terminaron haciéndose amigas.

Dejó caer su peso de a poco, hasta que terminó sentada, abrazando sus piernas. Lo único que pedía era que disiparan sus dudas. Que su corazón dejara de palpitar y provocarle tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Su estómago se encogía preocupado, ardía por el enojo y parecía haber seres dentro de él por culpa de la emoción. Era culpa del monje, y un poco de su entusiasta pretendiente.

Dorobō se acercó dudoso hacia la mujer que tanto deseaba, se casara con él. Le tocó el hombro con delicadeza y esperó a que ella lo mirara. Obtuvo una mirada ligeramente irritada, pero era claro que Sango intentaba calmarse.

—Perdona. Todo esto es mi culpa, debí haber hecho las cosas diferentes desde el principio—. Él se sentó a su lado, a varios centímetros de distancia —. Creo que fue tanta mi sorpresa al encontrarte que no pude pensar con claridad —Habló con sinceridad. Bajó la mirada al suelo sucio y se encontró con un tallado bastante pequeño, hecho con caligrafía sencilla que le resultaba familiar. Al leer lo que estaba escrito, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo.

Sango se giró ligeramente preocupada, olvidando por ese instante su enojo —¿Qué pasa? Perdona si me molesté, no es tu cul— Se percató de donde estaba colocada la mirada de su pretendiente y leyó la inscripción en voz alta—… "Que nuestro amor perdure hasta más allá de la muerte. Te amo, querido"

—Debe haberlo escrito mi madre, ¿sabes? Tengo entendido que ella provenía de una familia noble. Pero se escapó. Supongo que después de un tiempo la dieron por muerta y volvieron a su vida rutinaria.

—¿Huyó para encontrarse con tu padre?— La exterminadora no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida. Pero Dorobō negó ante su pregunta.

—No. Huyó de los cuidados excesivos que le daban. Aunque en realidad no eran excesivos, su cuerpo era frágil. Murió cuando yo era pequeño, la recuerdo siempre recostada en esa esquina y a mi padre cuidando de ella—. Sango agachó la mirada de nuevo a las palabras grabadas. No sabía qué decir —No recordaba que ella escribió eso una tarde en que mi padre había ido a trabajar. Murió a los pocos días.

El ambiente se tensó. Pero el mismo Dorobō fue quién lo rompió —Pero bueno, lo importante es que te encontré a ti. Espero que tu estadía aquí siga siendo cómoda. No puedo ofrecerte mucho, como verás, no rebozo en lujos. Pero nunca te faltará amor, y tendrás un poco más de lo necesario para vivir. Sólo deseo aceptes unir tu vida a la mía.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Sango. Eran las palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar. Sin embargo, tenían un sabor algo amargo viniendo de otra boca a la que deseó. Tal vez era una señal de que debía aceptar el nuevo camino que se le ponía enfrente.

* * *

—Si sigues actuando igual de idiota, seré yo quien te golpeé primero, Miroku. No es la primera vez que esto pasa, y vuelves a salir huyendo. Normalmente dejaría que ustedes arreglen solos sus problemas, a decir verdad no termino de entenderlos, sin embargo—. Inuyasha estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol que le servía de apoyo a la espalda de Miroku y miraba de reojo a su compañero —… Es lo que Kagome querría hacer —Lo dijo casi como un susurro.

—No podrías entenderlo de todas formas—. Miroku alzó la cabeza para poder ver a su interlocutor.

—Creí que ya se había ido tus dudas—. De un brinco, Inuyasha se colocó frente al monje, quien lo seguía con la mirada. Se sentó con cierta violencia y lo miró con aire burlón —Habías dicho que tu amor por Sango te dio la fuerza necesaria para acabar con Naraku. A veces eres muy idiota y parece que fuera mentira.

Miroku no se dejó provocar. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro pesado —Déjame descansar por lo menos esta noche, Inuyasha. Quiero aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza.

—Keh, como quieras —El híbrido se recostó en su lugar y cerró los ojos —. Pero lo que deberías hacer es pensar cómo hacer que Sango vuelva.

—Tal vez tengas razón —. Miroku abrió los ojos y observó con ensimismamiento el fuego de su pequeño campamento. Era verdad que sentía temor de no ser suficiente para su preciada Sango. Sus curvas eran demasiado perfectas, su personalidad era un tesoro de dulzura, timidez y amabilidad, siempre velando por los demás, además de femenina era una guerrera fuerte. Cuando Sango peleaba en ese traje entallado, que por milagro tenía piezas que cubrían justo lo necesario (sino, él se hubiera desmayado y muerto antes de poder matar a Naraku), parecía danzar. Un baile apto sólo para ojos entrenados. La mujer perfecta.

Su mujer perfecta.

¿Y él? Él tenía un pasado deshonroso, poco justificado por su temor a la maldición que portó durante tanto tiempo. Era embustero, pervertido, y una lista infinita más de defectos. No era digno de ella.

Pero ella había aceptado estar con él, lo amaba, estaba seguro ahora. No se podía permitir hacer a un lado tan preciado regalo, y regalarlo así de fácil. Lucharía, esa personalidad, esa belleza y ese trasero serían sólo suyos. Después de todo, si había un culpable de las dudas de Sango, ese era él.

—Lo siento mucho, Dorobō. Sanguito ya es mía.

Inuyasha abrió un ojo y sonrió, en silencio. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para tener una noche de sueño tranquila.

* * *

Tadá. Lo siento si este capítulo es muy desastroso, Yumi. Mi musa no quería cooperar, pero logré hacer este capítulo. Espero no haberme centrado mucho en los personajes secundarios, pero no quería que fueran cuadrados y vacíos. Te prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrás más de la pareja principal.

Gracias por sus reviews a Samara-Lestrange, y claro a Yumi. Me hace muy feliz que me dejen saber lo que piensan. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sin más, me despido. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Charla

**Aviso** : Si estás leyendo este fic en una página diferente a F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t quiere decir que alguien está lucrando con mi historia y con los personajes de la maestra Rumiko. En mi perfil encontrarás un link con mayor información al respecto.

Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia es de mi autoría a excepción de Dorobō y su prole, los demás son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Secuestro.**

 **Capítulo IV. Charla.**

Dorobō y Sango habían tenido poco contacto después de aquella ajetreada mañana con su respectiva tarde, probablemente debido a la ligera incomodidad de compartir una plática tan íntima sin ser conocidos allegados. Aunque él no iba a negar que se había sentido fuertemente liberado tras hablar con la mujer de la que se había enamorado locamente, y más porque nunca antes lo había hablado con nadie más. Ni siquiera con su padre, que nunca se enteró del recado exacto que le dejó su mujer, gracias a que no sabía leer. Pero por la forma en que miraba el tallado, podía entenderse que sabía cuál era la idea detrás de aquel diminuto garabato.

Durante la noche, tras la deliciosa cena cortesía de las excelentes habilidades culinarias de Sakura -que hacía milagros con los ingredientes que les alcanzaba para comprar-, se decidió que era una hora adecuada para dormir. Necesitaban energías, al día siguiente debían encargarse de varios trabajos, y no era su costumbre llegar con mala cara ante sus jefes, por más temporales que fueran.

Los ronquidos profundos de sus compañeros nunca lo habían molestado. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente varonil, en el que sus amigos no parecían guardarse ningún tipo de recato. Pero ahora… no podía dormir.

Se había ido a acostar justo como se había dicho. Había caído dormido al poco tiempo, como siempre lo hacía. Pero de pronto, entre su sueño, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sacándolo rápidamente del agradable y apacible regazo de una mujer que, suponía, debía ser su madre, quien tras ser recordada ese día, iba a visitar al que dejó siendo un pequeño. El escalofrío, aunque había partido tan rápido como había llegado, le dejó en el cuerpo y mente una sensación que no lo deja volver a cerrar los ojos.

Miraba alrededor, esperando encontrarse a uno de sus compañeros en la misma situación que él. Después de casi una hora se rindió, era obvio que sólo él tenía esa incomodidad metida en el alma. Resolvió interrogarse por qué el repentino sobresalto, descartando rápidamente que se tratara de algún demonio que quería un bocadillo nocturno, su alarma de cobardía no estaba encendida.

¿Entonces por qué de pronto se había sentido intimidado? Justo como si en algún otro lugar alguien le hubiese mandado una amenaza de muerte.

Eso era lo único que lograba hilar su mente entre tan confuso sentimiento. Para su suerte, o desgracia, no se quedaría con la incógnita.

* * *

Logró dormir muy poco, pero ese no fue ningún impedimento para que se levantara temprano, antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros, incluida la exterminadora, quien probablemente aun descansaba plácidamente junto a Sakura.

Dorobō procedió a estirarse un poco, adolorido por su mala noche y las incontables malas posturas a las que recurrió en su intento por descansar. Procedió a recoger el desgastado pedazo de tela verde que le servía para evitar dormir directamente en la tierra. Al poco tiempo de estar agachado logró escuchar el movimiento de las ramas de varios árboles agitares con violencia _—_ _Extraño—._ No hacía tanto viento como para causar tanto alboroto, pero, al fin y al cabo él no era nadie para criticar los caprichos de la naturaleza.

El golpe extrañamente sordo y premeditado de un objeto cayendo sobre la tierra atrajo su atención a unos pies descalzos, con las uñas ligeramente largas. Un mal presentimiento, y probablemente algún recuerdo de esos pies, lo hicieron ponerse rápidamente de pie, dejando la tela echa bola a un lado. Estando completamente erguido pudo confirmar sus sospechas, el demonio de pelo blanco estaba parado frente a él, con su ropa roja, sus orejas raras y su gesto de pocos amigos en el rostro, aunque esta vez lucía más confiado y altanero. Eso le daba mala espina, muy mala espina. ¿Al final habían llegado a la conclusión de comérselo y llevarse a su amada exterminadora? Oh sí, ya podía ver el gesto de malicia en aquel demonio al darle una mordida a su ejercitado pero mal nutrido brazo.

—¿Es que no me escuchas, idiota?— El alto tono de voz de Inuyasha fue suficiente para sacar a Dorobō de su horrenda imaginación, pero no para despertar a sus compañeros, quienes sólo se quejaron entre sueños, reclamando un poco más de descanso.

—¿Pe-perdona?— El humano logró poner sus ojos en los dorados que tenía enfrente, pero apenas logró mantener el contacto durante dos segundos. Decidiendo que era mejor mantener los ojos en dirección al piso.

Para su desgracia, Inuyasha no había sido bendecido con el don de la paciencia, y no pensaba esforzarse en tenérsela a él —carajo. Sólo ven conmigo y no armes ningún escándalo, no querrás despertar a Sango.

El que no era un demonio como tal, sino un híbrido, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a paso más o menos apurado. Maldiciendo a su amigo por mandarlo de recadero y guía, además le había dicho específicamente que no podía hacer uso de violencia para llevar al secuestrador de Sango hasta el punto indicado. Eso por supuesto, incluía la especificación de no llevarlo cual trapo por las ramas.

—Miroku bastardo— Si bien toleraba el ritmo lento que sus amigos llevaban durante su travesía con Naraku, no era algo que fuera a conceder a cualquier otro. Eso era un privilegio exclusivo de aquellos a quienes consideraba familia. Y ahí fue cuando divagó de nuevo, ¿cuánto pensaba tardarse Kagome en volver a él? Con tanto rollo no había podido ir a asediar el pozo. Agitó la cabeza intentando liberarse del dolor que amenazaba con cernirse sobre él. Precisamente había decidido entrar en plan de asistente de Culusido… Culido, ¿Cupi, qué? Porque estaba seguro que era lo que Kagome hubiera sugerido, y a falta de su presencia física, no le quedaba otra que ayudar de la mejor manera posible a sus amigos.

—Eh… Disculpa— Finalmente Dorobō había logrado articular las palabras que había tenido atoradas en la garganta desde que partió detrás del compañero de su amada posible futura esposa.

No obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera el paso se alentó, sino todo lo contrario. Sabía que había sido escuchado, pues una de las orejas, que daban la apariencia de ser bastante suaves, se había movido ante el sonido de su voz.

—¿A dónde vamos?

E igualmente, Inuyasha calló. No quería soltar contra él el enojo que traía contra Miroku (y dicho sea de paso contra Sango), o faltar a su promesa de nousodeviolencia. Por lo que se sintió aliviado de encontrarse en el sitio al que había acordado llevar al tipo ese.

El andar se detuvo de golpe. El nerviosismo de Dorobō aumentó, sumado a la ansiedad de no querer llegar tarde a su cita de trabajo. Él nunca llegaba tarde.

Examinó el lugar, esperando encontrarse en alguna trampa mortífera o bien, en la guarida secreta de los demonios de cabello blanco. Pero encontró el sitio bastante tranquilo, hasta cómodo se podía decir, no era más que un pedazo de bosque cualquiera, o eso creía hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la silueta violeta del monje que parecía ser su rival de amores.

—Gracias por traerlo, Inuyasha— Miroku tocó el hombro de su amigo, tratando de darle algo de calma, porque se notaba ligeramente molesto.

—¡Keh!—Su trabajo había terminado, lo que restaba era irse a buscar el pozo y a reportarle a Kagome como iban avanzando las cosas. Ya después tendría tiempo para deprimirse, ya después de las cobraría a sus amigos. Oh sí, tendrían que aguantarlo con todo y el pesar que traía y no podía sacar por ahora —Más te vale no echarte para atrás. Ya te dije que si lo haces te daré una paliza aun mayor que la que pienso darle a este tipo—. Señaló a Dorobō, quien quedó de nuevo tan blanco como papel, y salió de la vista de los humanos.

—Gracias por venir, joven. Una disculpa por el temperamento de mi amigo.

—No… No es na-nada. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El ambiente era tenso, pero ambos hombres intentaban mantener la compostura, Dorobō se había logrado relajar al ver que el monje no iba en plan de guerra, sin embargo, la mirada sagaz de su contrincante lo ponía nervioso. Por lo visto, la depresión que había logrado ver en aquél azul había desaparecido.

—Verá —Comenzó Miroku —: Entiendo completamente su desesperación para obtener el amor de Sango. No soy nadie para juzgarlo, pues siento el mismo amor, e incluso me atrevo a decir que siento un amor aún más grande. A pesar de eso, y usted mismo debe saberlo bien, el método que eligió no fue un método limpio. No importa si no sabía que el corazón de Sango estaba dudoso por mi culpa, o si no sabía de mi existencia. Usted no usó un método justo, ahora es consciente de ello.

Dorobō quedó sin moverse durante un par de segundos, entre la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, se encontraba el enojo. Habían subestimado su amor, y pensaba defenderlo, aunque no podía negar que el resto de las palabras del monje eran correctas. Eso lo metía en una encrucijada, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras indicadas para responder y también estaba el temor de ser separado de Sango, sabía que no tendría oportunidad si era separado de ella ahora.

Miroku pudo notarlo y decidió dejar los rodeos largos e ir al grano, a su propuesta —antes de que se preocupe más, le aclararé una cosa: No pienso romper el trato que usted y Sango hicieron. Ella estará una semana más con usted y su grupo. Sin embargo, lo único que voy a pedirle, además de no acercarse demasiado a ella, es que nos deje hablar a solas un rato. Después de eso, no me entrometeré en sus planes de conquista.

Una propuesta tentadora pero que encendía todas sus alarmas. Igual no era como si tuviera opción a negarse, y debía aceptar que era una petición pequeña comparada a su fechoría de llevarse a la chica a la fuerza.

Soltó un suspiro, intentando que con él se fuera su nerviosismo —Me parece un trato justo. Voy por ella, por favor espere aquí.

Miroku sonrió, una plática era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Cuando Dorobō regresó con su grupo, ya todos estaban despiertos. Lo miraron expectantes cuando llegó, pero él se excusó diciendo que había ido a caminar un poco.

—Sa-Sango… Necesito que me acompañes— Dirigirse a la mujer que lo traía de cabeza lo ponía en extremo nervioso, ella había aceptado acompañarlos ese día para ver cómo se ganaban el pan, pero aún tenían bastante tiempo y él debía cumplir su promesa.

—¿Ahora?— La exterminadora quería indagar en los motivos, pero había un cierto toque de seriedad en el moreno que la hizo abstenerse. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Su felina compañera subió a su hombro, y despidiéndose de los demás se fue caminando junto a un atontado y sonrojado chico.

Lo último que vio antes de irse fue a Sakura guiñándole un ojo, tratando de esconder su mueca de dolor.

Era extraño que Dorobō estuviera tan callado. No se sentía amenazada, pero sí incómoda, el chico esquivaba su mirada y llevaba el rostro todo colorado, pero se veía ligeramente ansioso y preocupado. Antes de que el silencio la hartara y se dispusiera a preguntar la razón de esa caminata su acompañante se detuvo, por fin abrió la boca.

—Él me pidió hablar contigo. No podía negárselo, porque te arrebaté de ellos de forma injusta. Además sé que también ansias esto, y yo haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. Por favor, no olvides tu promesa y vuelve conmigo, al menos una semana más.

Había hablado rápido, pero logró entenderlo. Sango giró el rostro con rapidez buscando de forma ansiosa los ojos azules que tanto extrañaba. No podía sacárselo del corazón, por más que se dijera a sí misma que el destino le estaba mostrando otro camino.

—Su-su excelencia…— Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia el aludido.

Dorobō entendió que era momento de ir con su grupo original, esperando que ahora fuera el monje quien cumpliera con su promesa, deseó fervientemente también que esa plática no fuera peligrosa para su conquista. Con esa mentalidad partió, en silencio.

—Sanguito, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre— Miroku suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verse solo con la mujer que amaba —. Pero está bien, no te preocupes en cómo llamarme por ahora. Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, déjame hablar a mí, que en parte soy el culpable de este problema.

La exterminadora estaba ligeramente atónita, además de nerviosa claro, porque el monje pervertido estaba acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos. Pero no lo iba a esquivar, no quería hacerlo. Desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Aceptaría que fuera él quien hablara.

Cuando Miroku se vio frente a frente con la mujer de la que estaba seguro, dependía su vida, se detuvo para tomar sus manos y atraer su mirada chocolate hacia él —perdóname. Te hice sentir insegura, y casi estuve a punto de volver a salir huyendo, creyendo que hacía lo mejor para ti. Pero esta vez, permíteme ser egoísta. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, y no imagino cuanto dolor te ha causado mi torpeza. ¿Sabes? Nunca me he sentido merecedor de ti, siento que no podré darte todo lo que una mujer tan bella, fuerte, inteligente, sexy, hábil y en resumen, grandiosa, merece. Te quiero a mi lado, quiero tener una vida contigo, una familia. Pero temo no estar a tu altura, eres mi mujer soñada, perfecta. Por eso, si la vida le permitió a un alguien como yo, tener a una mujer como tú en su vida, no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí.

A Miroku, sincerarse le resultó grato y a la vez difícil y vergonzoso. Con dificultad esbozó una sonrisa, intentando reflejarle la seguridad de sus palabras, aunque se sintiera nervioso.

Pero Sango… Sango quedó de piedra, con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. De pronto todas las palabras que había necesitado habían salido de la boca que tanto amaba. Además la había llamado su mujer perfecta, cosa que ella creía estar muy lejana a ser.

Quería gritar, tirarse a sus brazos, llorar, golpearlo un par de veces o mínimo darle varias cachetadas por portarse como idiota, pero sólo atinó a sonreírle, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría. Iba a hablar, pero el dedo de Miroku la detuvo, pues hizo ademán de silencio sobre sus labios.

—Me parece que ahora debes volver con aquel joven. Pero al finalizar la semana te estaré esperando aquí, no importa cuál sea al final tu respuesta, yo quiero saberla personalmente de tu boca— El monje se agachó levemente y besó la cabeza de la exterminadora. Se contentó con rozar su mano en la mejilla femenina y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Maldición con él, maldito y embustero… Era obvia la respuesta, no había necesidad de que hiciera todo ese drama, le había dado justo lo necesario para que el montón de niebla en su cabeza se disipara. Pero él tenía razón, había prometido dos semanas a Dorobo y no iba a romper esa promesa.

Por ahora debía regresar. Pronto volvería a casa.

* * *

.

* * *

Y…. Al fin, después de una eternidad, Nuez actualizó. Y espero no haberlo hecho horriblemente, de verdad que tuve un bloqueó y no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar el fic, pero entonces una idea me asaltó y decidí aprovecharla.

Ojalá este capítulo no haya quedado muy cursi, ni Ooc. Para el próximo capítulo les dejo estas preguntas: ¿Se quedará Dorobo de brazos cruzados o nos mostrará otra faceta, maliciosa y rencorosa? ¿Inuyasha se hartará antes de la semana y se llevará a Sango de vuelta a la aldea? ó ¿Sakura al fin descargará sus celos sobre Sango?

Como siempre, este fic está dedicado a mi hermosa YumiPon, es su supuesto regalo de cumpleaños, pero mírenme, han pasado 4 meses y sigo sin poderle terminarlo. Va dedicado con todo mi amor, espero te guste y es para endulzar un poco más esta bella etapa de tu vida, de la que estoy honrada ser partícipe.

Y claro, quiero agradecerles mucho a las personitas que me han regalado sus bellos reviews: YumiPon, roxana . matarrita . 96 y Jazmin L, quienes me alegran mucho el día dejándome ese pequeño detalle.

Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo. Les recuerdo que visiten mi perfil para mayor información sobre el robo que está sufriendo fanfiction, yo no dejaré mis fics, pero si me siento bastante molesta. Gracias por leerme y por su atención.


	5. Cielo despejado

Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia es de mi autoría a excepción de Dorobō y su prole, los demás son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Secuestro.**

 **Capítulo V. Cielo despejado.**

El deber lo llamaba, tenía que cumplir el horario que había prometido a su patrón del día. Aún quedaba un poco de tiempo… Quería esperar un poco más. Que la exterminadora volviera con él, al menos durante unos días más. Haría lo que fuera necesario, porque él era un hombre de promesas, y a él le habían hecho una. No aceptaría una afrenta a su honor. Sango era perfecta, tal como su padre había deseado que fuera su esposa. Además era hermosa, dulce. Y él había prometido estar con una mujer como ella. Le estaba tomando cariño, se estaba enamorando en serio, o eso pensaba ya que tampoco sabía mucho sobre el amor. Con ella lo estaba descubriendo.

Lo único que entendía era que el amor debía sentirse como cuando comía un plato de comida recién preparada, entre risas y bromas, y al calor de una sonrisa al entregar los alimentos. Como si esa sonrisa fuera solo para él. Ese calor tan dulce debía ser parecido al sentimiento de estar enamorado. Lo que sentía al estar junto a la castaña que ahora estaba con quien él era consiente era su verdadero amor, era cercano a ese calor… Pero más cargado de admiración. Se sentía como un niño a su lado, como un niño que miraba a la hermana mayor a la que desea parecerse al crecer, claro que sin pechos… ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?

Agitó la cabeza, respiro intentando calmar su nerviosismo y miró a sus compañeros. Los chicos se mostraban aburridos, dispersos con cualquier tontería pero atentos al llamado de partida de su líder. Pero Sakura se veía afligida, tanto o más que él… Dolía verla así y no entendía el por qué. Probablemente porque a nadie le gusta ver a sus compañeros tristes, menos a una chica tan delicada como ella. Tan contraria a Sango, que no necesitaba protección.

Tan contraria a los deseos de su padre y a la promesa que hizo. Tan contraria que le ardía el pecho y no entendía el por qué.

Esta vez dio un par de golpes a sus mejillas para espantar cualquier pensamiento raro. Si los segundos seguían pasando tan lento en cualquier momento empezaría a comer sus uñas, con todo y la tierra que tuvieran. Qué asco daba ser él, tan patético que no podía defender a su grupito y tan débil que hasta sus pensamientos tenían más fuerza que él.

¿Eso podría ser una ventaja, no? Quizá en alguien un poco más inteligente.

Un suspiro cansado se le escapó. Usar el cerebro no era su especialidad, además sus energías tenían que estar completas para su jornada del día.

Se acababa el tiempo. Se permitió mirar en dirección a la aldea vecina, que de a poco se iluminaba por la luz solar, cegadora desde ese punto de vista. Tan cegadora como la exterminadora que lo tenía loco, la primera vez que la vio creyó que era un espíritu guardián. Luchaba con tanta pasión que incluso sintió temor de ella. Cuando a los pocos segundos ella paró de moverse pudo admirar lo radiante que lucía, su sonrisa ligeramente disimulada, y la mirada llena de fuego. Era hermosa.

Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta. El día que su desesperación lo rebasó y decidió llevarla con él por la fuerza, ella no lucía tan radiante, era como si algo opacara su mirada. Y durante la estadía con ellos, aunque había pequeños destellos, no había un brillo tal como la primera vez que la vio. Probablemente debía esforzarse más si deseaba que ella dejara de esconder toda su belleza.

Volvió de a poco, y de forma inconsciente, los ojos al camino por el que esperaba ver regresar a la mujer de ojos y melena castaña, a la guerrera. De nuevo una luz parecía cegarlo, y no lograba descifrarlo; era una luz que no cerraba sus ojos.

Era la exterminadora… Regresaba a cumplir la promesa que había hecho, y volvía a lucir como el día que tuvo la suerte de conocerla.

Pero no era por él, ahora lo entendía. Ella no brillaba porque no quería hacerlo, ese brillo estaba celosamente resguardado para los suyos, y en ese pequeño mundo él era ajeno. Nunca sería parte de él. Y si ahora podía apreciarla es porque llevaba a los suyos en su corazón. Especialmente a ese hombre.

Nunca hubo una guerra para ganarla. La derrota estaba sobre él desde el momento en que decidió mirar a esa mujer.

—¡Sango!— de una forma extraordinaria ahogó cualquier rasgo de tristeza y pintó una sonrisa en su rostro. Su voz llamó la atención de sus compañeros, que también se acercaron a recibir a la "futura esposa" de su jefe. Dorobō apresuró el pasó para permitirse estar frente a la aludida. Extrañamente ya no se sentía tan nervioso.

—Disculpen mi tardanza. Espero no haberlos retrasado— un atisbo de culpa sobre el rostro de la exterminadora.

—Para nada. Llegaste justo a tiempo— Sakura tomó la mano de la chica a la que había comenzado a querer como amiga. Guiñó a su jefe y regresó su atención a la recién llegada —¿Lista?

—Lista— les regaló una sonrisa sincera —. Estoy ansiosa por verlos en acción.

Sabía que era verdad. Se alegraba a pesar de saber que nada de lo que hicieran lograría impresionarla —Entonces ¡vamos!

Tomó con él los instrumentos que necesitaban para su labor y comenzó el andar hacia su destino. Procurando mantener a su grupo alegre y en confianza. Por lo menos debía hacer gratos el resto de los días para Sango, ella lo merecía.

Sango descubrió que a pesar de que sus manos eran hábiles para la batalla, le resultaban ligeramente torpes para las labores del campo. No era que no pudiera hacerlo, simplemente era más lenta que el resto del grupo. Probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrada, y sinceramente no quería acostumbrarse.

Después de divertir un poco a los muchachos había optado por ayudar a la única fémina en el grupo además de ella. Sakura se encargaba de labores más tranquilas, lo típicamente femenino. Sobre todo a lavar la ropa, que si bien ella sabía hacerlo, con Sakura había aprendido que hacerlo para alguien más requería ser aún más minuciosa.

—… Son cosas que una futura buena esposa debe aprender muy bien, Sango. Pero no te preocupes, yo ye enseñaré perfectamente— la voz de Sakura temblaba a medida que tallaba las sábanas que le habían encomendado. Enérgica, fuerte a su manera.

Sango sonrió sin notarlo. Lo entendía, una esposa o madre siempre querrá que las cosas estén bien hechas, al nivel que su familia merece. Ella también deseaba ver a Miroku reluciente, limpiar cualquier mínima pizca de sangre en sus prendas. Dejar a su uniforme de exterminadora tan pulcro como si estuviera nuevo, que no hubiera huella alguna que preocupara al hombre que amaba o a sus amigos. Secretamente deseaba tener entre las manos las pequeñas prendas que sobresalían en la cesta, impregnadas del aroma de un pequeño.

Era fácil imaginarse en la situación de una mujer que hacía todas esas cosas cuando pensaba en Miroku. También podía imaginarse yendo a la batalla, tranquila de saber que el hombre a su lado entendía su naturaleza guerrera, sabiéndose apoyada por un grupo que siempre estaría cuidándole la espalda.

Porque ya no estaba sola, nunca más lo estaría. Incluso había recuperado a su hermano, y si cerraba los ojos podía sentir a Kagome, siempre cerca de ella… Había sido tan tonta como para no escuchar los gritos eufóricos de su amiga. Probablemente en su época habría presentido la confusión de su corazón y enseguida había lanzado su opinión al pozo.

No podía permitirse que Kagome regresara y no la encontrara. No podía fingir que podía renunciar tan fácilmente a la familia que tanto le costó conseguir.

A la familia que en verdad deseaba. Que quería ver multiplicada.

Paró de tallar la fina tela entre sus dedos. Volvió el rostro hacia su nueva amiga y sostuvo su brazo, logrando que ella también pausara la labor.

Le sonrió el silencio, también una despedida.

Sakura comprendió, sabía la respuesta desde que la exterminadora volvió con ellos. Rebosante y hermosa. Sólo que se aferraba a creer que no romperían el corazón de su jefe. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sin poder evitar que una lágrima amenazara con arruinarle el momento.

Ella sabía que al corazón no se le podían pedir imposibles, lo había intentado en vano muchas veces.

Sango volvió al tallado, cambiando de prenda en cuanto terminó con la primera. Había hecho una nueva amiga, y eso era gracias a que su corazón estaba calmado, agradecido de vivir.

El sol se fue ocultando y las labores se fueron cumpliendo de forma puntual. La exterminadora entendía más a cada segundo, esa no era la forma en la que quería vivir. No era con quienes quería vivir.

Pero podía pasar los siguientes días tranquila, ahora sabía que al término de la semana tendría un hogar al qué regresar. Siempre lo tuvo.

Dorobō la observaba a lo lejos, sonriendo. Feliz de poder ver auténtica alegría posarse en el rostro de la mujer que lo había enamorado.

* * *

Uff no, soy terrible. Se supone que este era el regalo de cumpleaños DEL AÑO PASADO, y aquí estoy, con un capítulo faltante todavía.

Yumi, preciosa espero que este fic sea de tu agrado. Perdóname por la eterna tardanza y también si no encuentras algo que te agrade, no dudes en decírmelo. Soy torpe con el grupo de los buenos, ya lo sabes. Pero me esforcé mucho en cuidar un Ooc, por eso si detectas cualquier cosa rara, dímelo de in mediato.

También gracias a los demás lectores ¿me regalan un review? Cada lectura, follow o favoritos sin review impiden que el alma de un exterminador pase al inframundo y descanse en paz.


End file.
